Mugen, tes bras sont froids
by Aaerin
Summary: Qu'arriverait il si l'innocence de Kanda avait une faculté caché? Une très courte fic sur le secret de Kanda, rentrant de mission et cherchant un repos qu'il ne trouvera malheureusement pas immédiatement. /!\ Yaoi, scène explicite, humanisation de Mugen, je n'ai pas la présomption de dire que j'ai inventé ce concept mais je n'ai pas trouver l'idée ailleurs, merci de le respecter /!


****/!\ Bonjour bon soir! Je voulais vous prévenir ceci est un Yaoi, donc avec des rapports à l'homosexualité, il s'agit ici de personnage appartenant à Katsura Hoshino, provenant du manga -man. Enfin je dis les personnages mais "Mugen" est une humanisation sortit tout droit de mon imagination mwhaha****

****Bref, tout ceci pour vous prévenir que oui, c'est court et oui il n'y aura que cela pour cette histoire mais on ne sait jamais, imaginons que cela vous plaise, j'ai l'intention d'écrire de petite bride de vie dans et hors de la Congrégation mettant en place diverse couple parfois triste ou non. Enfin passons, je vous laisse à vos lectures et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! /!\****

Retour de mission, le kendoka un peu blasé de son travail sans cesse répété avait besoin de quelque chose de plus remuant, il n'avait eu que des missions de rangs inférieurs faute de mission plus importante, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Lui qui avait été créé pour le combat ! Ses capacités régénératrices ne lui servaient même plus durant ses missions tellement elles étaient simple pour lui !

Bref. Kanda comme à son habitude ne fit pas de détour et fonça chez Komui pour un rapport expresse et ne laissa pas le temps à l'intendant de lui tenir la jambe sur des choses futiles, il s'enfuit se réfugier dans le seul sanctuaire qu'il appréciait un peu : sa chambre.

Déposant mugen sur le lit, il retira son manteau pour se retrouver torse nu, ses bandage couvrant son tatouage, il déposa le manteau sur sa tête de lit et observa sa fleur d'un air absent lorsqu'une voix rompit le silence.

« -Tu t'ennuie pas vrai maître ? » Il n'y avait qu'une seule entité qui le nommait ainsi et lorsque les yeux bleus du kendoka se tournèrent vers le lit, il y découvrit une des formes les plus secrète de sa cher arme : celle d'un jeune homme bien fait, à la peau métallique et couverte de marque noire comme celle de sa lame des cheveux blanc noué avec le lacet rouge de sa garde et des yeux sembles à ses insectes de sa première illusion. Une pure créature de beauté selon les goût particulier d'un exorciste appréciant grandement son arme.

« Mugen.. » soupira Kanda « tu n'a pas idée à quel point je me languis de véritable mission. » Le jeune homme brun n'était pas très loquace avec le commun des mortels mais il n'avait cependant aucun scrupule à se confier au morceau de métal humanisé. Il s'assit sur le lit et se laissa tomber entre les bras de l'arme – qui soit dit en passant était complètement nu – et poussa un nouveau soupire exaspéré.

« -Dis moi maître, n'a tu pas pensé que les missions n'était pas moins difficiles mais que tu étais devenu simplement plus fort ?

-Hum.. Qui sait ? Cela ne change rien à mon manque d'exercice ! Je ne me fatigue pas assez, c'est agaçant » Mugen sourit, il n'en attendait pas moins d'un maître aussi borné et fixé sur ses principes. D'un totalement innocent, il le fit s'allonger sur le dos et commença à caresser le torse fin de Kanda.

« -Maître, je vais t'aider à te détendre, commençons par une tenue plus adéquate .. ! » Et sur ses mots, il se débarrassa du bas du kendoka en un clin d'oeil.

« -Mugen, qu'est-ce que tu fabri- » Mais il fut interrompue par l'arme qui glissa sa langue un peu plus longue que le commun des êtres humains dans sa bouche. Aucun mouvement de recule de Kanda, il ne pouvait résister au charme de son Mugen mais il le repoussa cependant doucement après un instant.

« -Mugen, ce n'est pas le moment, je vais sans doute devoir repartir en mission et j'aimerais pouvoir me changer avant ça.. » Mais une fois encore, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, les yeux à présent presque rayonnant de Mugen se plantèrent dans les yeux de glace de son maître qui n'osa pas plus bouger. Une des mains de l'entité glissa le long de la hanche de Kanda dans un mouvement lent et froid, provoquant un frisson du côté de Kanda. Ainsi sa main se retrouve entre les jambes de son maître et son autre main sur son épaule pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Kanda réagi immédiatement, son corps avait été conditionné par les « quelques fois » où il lui était arrivé de faire ce genre de chose. Ainsi le corps fin et blanc se tendit, se crispa, se courba dans des tremblements d'envie naissante. Mugen connaissait bien son maître et savait comment et où il fallait le titiller pour que son corps succombe un peu plus au plaisir. Il lui suffisait à présent de faire passer sa langue étrangement froide sur l'un des tétons adorablement roses de son maître mais pour cela il fallait se défaire de ses bande qui lui entraver le chemin. De sa main non occupé il entreprit alors d'arracher les bandelettes avec une facilité déconcertante et mit à jour ses adorables petites perles roses qu'il s'empressa de recouvrir de sa langue un peu rugueuse à l'instar d'un animal. Le résultat fut immédiat : les spasmes qui parcourait le corps de Kanda se firent plus violent, plus désireux. Il sentait depuis le creux de ses reins des décharges le secouer tout le long du dos à la fois si douloureux et si agréable ! Ce fut le signal pour Mugen, fier mâle qu'il était, de montrer à quel point son attribut pouvait être une fierté il s'enfonça donc un peu pour commencer puis plus volontairement et enfin s'enfonça soudainement tout entier dans un cri déchirant que Kanda étouffa le mieux possible. Ainsi Mugen commença un profond mouvement qui n'était pas des plus doux, mais pas moins agréable !

Sa langue courrait toujours sur le torse de Kanda et se dernier sentait qu'il se resserrait un peu plus sur ce que son arme avait planter en lui. Sa main saigné car pour étouffer tout les bruits que son corps voulait.. non devait émettre il n'avait d'autre choix que de se mordre avec violence. Son autre main était occupé à s'agripper aux draps pour essayer de réguler les frissons violents qui parcourait son échine. Mugen se fit plus violent, son côté animal aux besoins primitifs reprenaient le dessus et il se déchaînait alors en accélérant son mouvement et en frappant plus violemment le fond de son pauvre maître qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses cris, une de ses mains d'ailleurs se posa en une veine protestation sur l'épaule de Mugen et son regard réprobateur fut vite balayer par un mouvement soudain si violent et si bon à la fois.

On frappe. Quelqu'un se trouver devant la porte de sa chambre et frappait. Une voix familiaire leur parvint de derrière la porte.

« -Yuu-chan ~ ! On m'a dit que tu étais rentré ! Tu es là ? » Lavi.. Mugen avait la mine contrarié et ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire ! C'était comme une sorte de défis envers le lapin idiot qui pensait peut être lui piquer son maître ! Il le retourna, à genoux, toujours en lui et entreprit de s'adonner à une tache encore plus animal et violente, prenant en volume, une main sur la nuque de Kanda, il le martelait de l'interieur, sentant leur parois respective se frotter rapidement créant une chaleur suplémentaire, à vif, et si bon, toute ces sensation remonté dans les reins de Kanda qui ne put évidemment dire un seul mot sous peine de laisser un hurlement de plaisir lui échapper, Lavi trouva sans doute cela étrange mais partit à la recherche de « Yuu-chan » sans chercher plus à comprendre. Kanda un peu soulager de ne plus redouter que le lapin les entendes, essaya de tourner la tête vers Mugen lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps mais Mugen ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et se vida entièrement de sa substance blanchâtre au fond de Kanda, qui se laissa retomber sur le flan dans un râle soulager et douloureux.

« -Mugen.. je t'avais dis pas maintenant.. » Sa voix était roque et il n'obtint aucune réponse mais les bras métallisé de son Mugen s'entourèrent autour de lui et un petit bruit lui indiqué qu'il devait certainement être en train de sourire de ravissement. Il avait beau être un peu sauvage, son arme était vraiment "adorable"... enfin au goût particulier d'un exorciste appréciant grandement son arme...


End file.
